Patapon: Patapedia cz.II
Jeżeli nie czytałeś fikcji Patapon: Patapedia nie powinieneś czytać tej, ponieważ to druga część tej histori. thumb|300px|Wszyscy Userhero z fikcji 'Zasady' Musisz przestrzegać zasad jeżeli chcesz aby wszystkim edytowało się lepiej. #'Ostrzegaj, jeżeli edytujesz!: '''Jeżeli masz zamiar edytować wejdź na chat Fanopedi i powiedz żeby nikt inny teraz edytował ponieważ twoja edycja może się usunąć. #'Czytaj Dopiski: Na samym dole znajdują się Dopiski. Tam zapisujesz co chcesz zrobić i czego powinni nie robić inni użytkownicy. A jeżeli edytujesz to przeczytaj wszystkie ponieważ to uchroni cię od kłótni. (Jak Ja, Wojnar i Wielki) #'Pomyśl, zanim zaczniesz pisać: '''Przestrzegaj gramatyki, pomyśl co może się dziać dalej i jeżeli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł to nie zmieniaj wszystkiego na jego nie korzyść. Po każdej edycji włącz tryb źródłowy i sprawdź błędy ortograficzne! #'Dziel się pomysłami: Warto porozmawiać w innymi na chacie o pomysłach. Wtedy będziesz wiedział dokładnie co ma zamiar zrobić inny użytkownik. W tedy wasze wersje będą kompatybilne. Postacie Psychopatyczny Alosson(Mad Alosson) Historia: Mighty Sora wrzuciła go go świętego naczynia gdzie chciał go opętać Arcybies owoców. Ten się jednak nie dał i uciekł. Po stracie Wszechmocnego ześwirował i dołączył do NICH. Lubi rzucać szyszkami w swoje problemy. Hero mode: Bananowa rzeź Z nieba spadają płonące banany! Psycho może nimi sterować i wytwożyć Bananowy Cyklon! Ekwipunek: Banan "Chiquita" (długi łuk)thumb|185px|Psychopatyczny Alosson Czasami rzuca Szyszkami Zwierzątko: Jeż Barnaba Bóstwo: Wszechmocny dołączył do NICH Wielki Banan Supermoc: "Superpotęga" - WSZYSTKIE statystki są pięciokrotnie wyższe, a staty twoich sojuszników są trzykrotnie wyższe "Psychopatyczny szał" - Alosson łatwo się wścieka. Niszczy wtedy wszystko co popadnie i twoży Bananowy Cyklon. Podczas szału staje się bardzo silny! Gresh Centuropon Historia Pewnego burzowego dnia, Patapon Gresh podszedł do Century i zaproponował jej grę w karty. Jednak uderzył ich piorun i zmienił w jedną istotę - Centuropona. Klasa i inne *Typ: Wooyari z dziwną, Centurzą maską *Broń: Kolec Century (pika) *Hero Mode: CENTURAPON! **Aktywacja: Pon Chaka - Pon Pon **Zmienia Gresha w Centurę. **Kombo: ***Pon Pon x2 - Uderzenie ogonem ***Pon Chaka x2 - Absorbowanie ***Chaka Chaka x2 - Trucizna ***Don Don x2 - Ślizg ogonem **W tej formie Gresh jest bardzo podatny na ogień, lecz odporny na sen i częściowo na truciznę. Bóstwo: Kuleku Supermoc: "Płomienna zagłada" - każdy podpalony wróg, zmienia się w ognistego demona i przez 10 sekund będzie atakował swoich przyjaciół. Wielki Patapon (Woo) Historia Cannogabang zobaczył zdenerwowoanego Gigantusa i zaczął się z niego śmiać. Rozzłoszczony kolos chciał go zdeptać swoją nogą, ale zniszczył tylko ulubioną armatę herosa "Hot death". Wściekły Uberheros zabił go gołymi rękoma i zjadł go ("Smakował jak Kachek"). Teraz, gdy ma włączony Hero Mode, jest dużo większy. Bronie Używać może: Wielkich Armat, Wielkich Garłaczy i Wielkich Laserów (od zwykłych różnią się tym, że są większe) Ulubione EQ: "Giant Death" (Wielka Armata), "Multi killer" (Wielki Garłacz) lub "Bzib-Bziumber" (Wielki Laser) Hero Mode: "Giga Ba-Bum!" (ang. "Giga Ba-Boom!") Rośnie i rośnie, po czym atakuje, mniej więcej jak zwykły Cannogabang, ALE... niewiem co.... O! Już wiem! Ten tryb ma combo! A poza tym, kule armatnie są większe, odłamki garłacza rówierz, a strumień lasera... nie zgadniecie... JEST WIĘKSZY!!! Armata: "Giga Ba-Bum!" Garłacz: "Giga Tra-Trach!" Laser: "Giga Bziu-Bzium!" Bóstwo: Areach Supermoc: "Wieczna wichura" - każdy atak dystansowy leci dużo dalej, zadaje 3x większe obrażenia i tworzy małe tornada. Antoniusz (Metallicafun) Cesarzopon Wiedźminopon Historia Dawne cesartwo Patarnii rozdzieliło się na 3 władców jednym z nich był Antoniusz (później Metallicafun) gdy przybył na ziemie Patapedi odbił od Ipków zamek Ipkolot i ogłosił się Cesarzem Cesartwa Rzymskiego Narodu Polskiego. Jednak został oskarżony o zdrade i uciekł lecz pewnego dnia odzyska tron. Używa Katany i Miecze Ulubione eq Ognio-język (Unikatowa Katana) i Srebnik (Super Unikatowy Miecz) Heromode Wiedźminski-Pon Niczym Wiedźmin tnie wrogów Bóstwo: Filia Supermoc: "Kojąca fala" - tworzy wielką falę, która leczy sojusznikó i zadaje obrażenia wrogom. Król Julian (King Julien) Historia Był królem lemurów na Madagaskarze, ale spotkał 4 zwierzęta, poleciał z nimi do Afryki, a potem został z niedźwiedziem w cyrku. potem go wciągnęło do Patapedi. EQ Broń Królewskie berła - podchodzi i wali nimi we wroga, mogą leczyć (Ulubione berło - "Drapacz tyłka") Obrona Korony - specjalne hełmy, tylko dla niego (Ulubiona korona "Korona Juliana") Lemury - broni się swoimi wiernymi sługami (Ulubiny lemur "Mort", ewentualnie "Moris") Hero mode "Słuchać się mnie teraz!"Edytuj Aktyw.: X-XX-XX (nie trzeba mieć pełnego szału, ale niczego nie przyzwiesz) Combo: Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie się atakują nawzajem, bo Julian im każe LUB Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon = Wrogowie będą nas leczyć, bo Julian im każe CiekawoskiEdytuj *Król Julian występował we wszystkich "Madagaskarach" (od 1 do 3) *Kocha niedźwiedzia na motorku *Jako jedyny z bohaterów NIE ma konta na Patapedi *Król Julian występował w "Pingwinach z Madagaskaru" Bóstwo: Ghurra Supermoc: "Burza gniewu" - magiczna burza, która co jakiś czas tworzy pioruny, każdy piorun ma 100% szans na podpalenie i oszołomienie. Nie da się pozbyć tych efektów bez Don Chaka. Traitor (TDT) Wojownik w czarnej masce, walczący piękną kosą. Legenda głosi, że był kiedyś Mrocznym Herosem, który zastąpił Krukolca, inna zaś, iż w jego żyłach płynie czysta trucizna. Ekiwpunek Hełm Samuraja Kosa zdrajcy Dark Hero mode: zdrada Aktywacja - Pon Pon Pata Pon Combo - Pon Pon Pata Pon/ Chacka Chacka Pata Pon Mrok nadchodzących chmur dodaje mu chęci do walki, spada trujący deszcz, zadając obrażenia przeciwnikom i wzmacniający Mrocznego, przez co atakuje wroga potężnymi cięciami, zadając wysokie obrażenia z efektem trującym. Bóstwo: Haniagih Supermoc: "Kolce ziemne" - z ziemi wyrastają kolce, które ranią przeciwników. Maggotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 (RainbowTerrazone) Psychopatyczny robot posiadający głos robotycznego Żołnierza z Team Fortress 2. Robi dziwne rzeczy i gada dziwne rzeczy. Wylądował na Patapedii z nudów. thumb|Robot we własnej osobie. Ulubione zajęcia: -robienie DURNYCH rzeczy (typu podchodzenie do wroga i mówienie "Beep, boop, synu...beep, boop." lub wyskakiwanie ni stąd ni z owąd) -zmienianie innych rzeczy (lub osób) w mechaniczne Ulubiony ekwipunek: Hełm Tyrana (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, hełm) Jednoręki Bandyta (pochodzi z Team Fortress 2, rękawica) Pięść robo-Grubego (chodzi tu o dłoń robota Grubego z trybu Mann vs Machine w Team Fortress 2, rękawica) Hero Mode: Młynek do mięsa Aktywacja: PONCHAKA-PONPON Rozkręca jedno ze swych robotycznych ramion i powoli kroczy na przód mieląc wrogów. Cechy specjalne Uberhero Moda: + Zadaje ciosy krytyczne podpalonym wrogom + Zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 45% + Zamraża przy ataku - Gasi podpalonych wrogów +/- Zadaje obrażenia wręcz +/- Atakuje za małe ilości obrażeń, ale za to spamuje nimi jak Uberhero Mode Wooyariego Bostwo: Iccer (nie jest w stanie go kontrolować, Iccer jedynie mu pomaga będąc zamknięty w Rainbowie) Supermoc: "Epoka lodowcowa" - to co atak "Zamrożenie" Manbotha. Bez DONCHAKA, wrogowie nie pozbędą się efektu zamrożenia Tatepon-duch Ekwipunek broń:miecz Castram + 20 tarcza: pandemonium + 17 chełm: Marumenko +19 czasem:Fendus + 25 heromode: Pro Elit atywacja:X O O Rzuca wtedy mieczem i kosi przeciwników historia: Tatepon nazwał się 1234 poniewarz nie umiał liczyć do 5,później jednak został niemy do czasu obydzenia w sobie ducha walki, teraz walczy po stronie dobra bustwo:Girichi TheWOJNAR Historia Tajemniczy wojownik na koniu Zwycięskim Ponteo ze swym miecz światła i mroku. Nikt nie wie kim jest, pojawia się i znika. Ma on niewiarygodny zapał do walki. Ekwipunek Zwycięski Ponteo Miecz światła i mroku Tarcza nieśmiertelności Hero mode: Pon Chaka + Pon Pon- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa wielkie pioruny światła Pon Chaka + Chaka Chaka- Atak mieczem światła i mroku przyzywa ciemnego demona mroku Początek Herosi; Wielki, Psycho, Metallicafun, Gresh, Tatepon, Julian, TDT, Sir Stone i Sora, po pokonaniu Mrocznego Hoshipona i Umbry pojawili się na przepięknej wyspie, sworzonej dzięki ich wspaniałym mocom, ale: "tam gdzie światło, tam zawsze będzie i mrok". ''Pewnego dnia, na wyspę przypłynął tajemniczy jegomość.... PS. Ta część ma być tak długa jak tamta. Jeśli za szybko pojawi się jakieś zakończenie, historia sama się rozwinie Historia Wieczorem, Herosi zorganizowali ucztę, cóż mają prawo świętować, zniszczyli Umbrę, pokonali Mrocznego i na wieki rozwiali mrok. W trakcie uczy zobaczyli, że na horyzoncie płynie statek. "Może podpłyniemy i przywitamy naszego gościa?" spytał Julian. "To może być jakiś mroczny typ." ostrzegł Psycho. "Czy muszę ci co chwilę przypominać, że dziś rano zniszczyliśmy mrok i ciemność?" spytał sarkastycznie TDT. W tej samej chwili, całkiem bezszelestnie, Wojnar pojawił się koło nich i rzekł: "Mrok to nie jedyne zagrożenie.". Herosi wrzasnęli z przerażeniem, bo nie wiedzieli z kim mają do czynienia. "Coś w tym jest." powiedział Rainbow. "Może i tak, ale ja nie mam w zwyczaju ufać kolesiom, którzy pojawiają się nie wiadomo skąd." odparł Wielki. "Mimo to może się nam przydać. Chcesz się do nas przyłączyć?" spytał Psycho. "Pewnie." odpowiedział Wojnar i przyłączył się do uczty. Wojnar opowiedział im historię jak to sam zniszczył wielkie miasto Ach-Och, nikomu nie chciało się w to wierzyć. "Sprawdźmy czy jesteś tak silny jak mówisz" powiedział Psycho i od razu rozpoczęli starcie. Wojnar z łatwością ciął banany na pół, co oczywiście go rozzłościło. Alosson olał ataki dystansowe i zaczął okładać Wojnara łukiem. Wtem Wojnar jednym ciosem powalił go na ziemię. "Lepiej jest mieć cię przy sobie niż gdybyś miał z nami walczyć" powiedział Wielki do Wojnara i wszyscy poszli szukać Shookle, ponieważ chcieli zdobyć nasiono drzewa Mater. Wtedy wszyscy mogli by się wskrzeszać jak Psycho. Oprócz tego Wojnar miał czapkę Raha Gashapona i miał ochotę na zupę. ~~'Psycho''' Po całym zdarzeniu wszyscy zapomnieli o statku który...był już na wyspie. Ciekawscy bohaterowie pobiegli sprawdzić kto to. Był to Lord Vargas ze swoją armią pirackich żołnierzy. Nieproszeni goście wyciągnęli armaty i zaczęli strzelać. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani bo mogli ujrzeć Wojnara w prawdziwej walce, lecz Wojnar zniknął. Lord wyzioną usypiający gaz który wszystkich uśpił. Po obudzeniu bohaterowie nie mogli uwierzyć gdzie są. Byli w lochach. Wielki pomyślał że są na najniższym poziomie statku. Siedzieli tam przez dwa dni gdyż kraty były zaczarowane i każdy kto ich dotykał tracił pamięć. Im dłużej trzymają rękę na kracie tym tracą więcej pamięci. Na szczęście przyszedł Wojnar i miał ze sobą klucz ... -Co ? znika się i zostawia się nas na pastwę losu? Zapytał rozzłoszczony Tatepon.-Grunt w tym że jesteście uratowani, hymm.Odpowiedział Wojnar.-W sumie.Pomyślał Wielki.-Nie czas na pogaduszki trzeba się zwijać.Powiedział Wojnar.Po czym herosi uciekli i całkiem wandalistycznie zniszczyli statek.Z obozu zostały zgliszcza , nawet kociołek z zupką nie ocalał.-pewnie teraz musimy tu przetrwać.Powiedział Rainbow.-Ale mogliśmy wziąć zapasy ze statku!(facepalm).-Musimy iść w głąb wyspy , tam założymy jakąś prowizoryczną osadę.Powiedział TDT.... A więc szli w głąb zadżunglonej wyspy. Aż tutaj, nagle usłyszeli dźwięki świetnej imprezy. Na to Julian: "Jako żem król muszę zaszczyć swoją osobą każdą imprezę." po czym zaczął biec kierunku tego odgłosu. Gdy Herosi wyszli zza krzaków ujrzeli tysiące lemurów tańczących i śpiewających . Po przerwaniu przez Herosów imprezy Julian powiedział: "Madagaskar! Mój dom, moje królestwo, mam tu niepodzielną władzę.". "Więc "wasza wysokość", każ im zbudować osadę." powiedział Wojnar, bo nie wierzył, że Julian jest królem. "No, słyszeliście." powiedział Julian do poddanych. Zaledwie minutkę później, stanął przed nimi najpiękniejszy obóz jaki widzieli. "Wy wiedzieliście, że on jest królem czegokolwiek?" zapytał Wojnar. "My, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie spędziliśmy z nim całą pierwszą część, a on w tym czasie nawijał tylko o tym." odparł Wielki. Osada została nazwana Patapediolis. Każdy miał mały, ale własny szałas. W środku osady znajdował się wielki obelisk na którym wyryta była historia pokonania mroku przez herosów. Wszystkim żyło się dobrze. Pewnego razu podczas eksploracji dżungli Tatepon znalazł dziwny świecący kamień. "Moim zdaniem to jest Adamian" powiedział Gresh "Nie, to pewnie Demon Aloy" kłócił się z nim Metallicafun. "Zamiast się kłócić może po prostu to sprawdzimy!" odrzekł im Psycho i (co potem okazało się głupie) zniszczył kamień bananem. Nagle coś strasznego stało się z Psycho, wokół niego pojawiła się jasna aura po czym wystrzelił z niego laser. "Co.. co to było?! Czuję się taki słaby... Jakbym... stracił całą moc" Niestety, to była prawda. Wszechmogący opuścił ciało Alossona. Stracił nawet swojego pupila. "Łojojoj..." jako jedyny stwierdził Rainbow. Lecz to nie był koniec zmartwień. "Zniszczyłeś magiczną pieczęć która oddzielała nasze światy, moc Wszechmogącego uratowała cię od nieuchronnej śmierci." powiedział jakiś tajemniczy głos. "Proponujemy ci dołączenie do NAS, z NAMI będziesz mógł stać się tak silny a nawet silniejszy niż przedtem" "Ta, jasne. to pewnie jakiś podstęp." odpowiedział Psycho "A... jeśli dorzucimy wiadro szyszek?" I dzięki temu argumentowi Psycho zgodził się na dołączenie do NICH. Ale ten głos słyszał tylko Psycho więc reszta stwierdziła że oszalał i mówi do siebie. "Z nim jest coś nie tak..." stwierdził TDT. "No coś ty?" sarkastycznie odpowiedział mu Wojnar. Psycho od tamtej pory stał się na prawdę "psycho", prowadził dyskusje na temat polityki z drzewami, rzucał szyszkami w króliki, nawet przebudował swój szałas i zbudował go z bananów. Jednak na polu bitwy było dopiero widać jaki z niego psychopata. ~~Psycho Mimo tego, że gada z drzewami i z NIMI, Psycho wciąż potrafił rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Gdy, pewnego razu Wielki udał się na zwiad, usłyszał głosy tych piratów. Pobiegł szybko do osady i powiedział o tym reszcie. Po czym nastąpił prawdziwy cud Świąteczny! Julian miał pomysł!!! Mianowicie taki, że każe swoim lemurom wybudować statek i przygotować prowiant, aby Herosi mogli uciec z tej przeklętej wyspy. Jak Julian rzekł, tak się stało. Herosi wyruszyli w podróż w poszukiwaniu nowego schronienia. Już na statku, daleko, daleko od wyspy Sorka powiedziała: "Czy tylko ja mam takie wrażenie, że zapomnieliście o mnie i Sir Stonie?". "To, że akurat nie macie nic do roboty nie znaczy, że o was zapomnieliśmy." powiedział Wielki. Trzeciego dnia podróży TDT zauważył statek z Adamanmanu. Było na nim kilka istot, które umiał rozpoznać: Mroczny Hoshipon, związany łańcuchami Złoty Hoshipon oraz, również związaną, Królową Kharmę. Statek szybko się do nich zbliżał, a ze wszystkich stron był uzbrojony długimi kolcami z tego samego materiału, co sam statek. Gdy zbliżył się o kolejne kilka metrów, Mroczny powiedział do Kharmy: "Widzą nas, niech myślą, że cię porwałem, krzycz, że się zmienisz itp., a będą chcieli cię uratować i wpadną w nasze sidła.". Kharma, zgodnie z poleceniem krzyczała: "Pomocy! Herosi! Pomocy! Jeśli mnie uratujecie, obiecuję, że się zmienię! Pomocy! Błagam!". "Musimy jej pomóc." powiedział Julian. "Coś czuję, że to pułapka, wuju?" powiedziała Sora. "Prawdopodobnie masz rację, ale już za późno, nie uciekniemy, spróbujmy jej pomóc. Wojnar, teleportuj się na ich statek, jak tam będziesz, zatrzymam czas, a ty ich odwiążesz i wrócisz tutaj." rozkazał Sir Stone. TDT, który najmniej ufał Wojnarowi, chciał znaleść inny sposób, więc razem z Wielkim na małej tratwie podpłynęli bliżej statku wroga, by w razie czego zaatakować. Gdy Wojnar dostał się na statek wroga, Sir Stone zemdlał, więc nie zatrzymał czasu. Na pokładzie rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Wieli chciał przestrzelić statek, lecz kula z jego armaty odbiła się, nie wyrządzając żadnej szkody. TDT, medium Haniagiha, był praktycznie bezsilny w otoczeniu wody, nie mogąc manipulować ziemią, więc jedyne co zrobił, to machnął ze zrezygnowaniem kosą i wrócili na swój okręt. Sir Stone nadal się nie obudził. Wtedy Tatepon wpadł na pewien trop. -Hej, TDT! -Czego? -Ej, co tak ostro, mam pomysł. Po odzyskaniu pamięci przez Krukolca zastąpiłeś go u boku Arcybiesów, prawda? -Nie przypominaj mi tego. -Eh, nie rozumiesz. Pomyśl. Z tego co wiem, znałeś Gonga, byłeś jego najlepszym wojownikiem. To znaczy, że zapewne nauczył cię Tornada Gonga? -Nie, tą sztukę zachował dla siebie. Kiedyś natomiast znałem ruch Duplicate, ale zapomniałem go. Jednak wiem, co odświeżyło by mi pamięć. -Co? -Możliwość spotkania z Krukolcem. -A zatem - krzyknął Rainbow - Jeżeli spotkasz się z Gong.... ee, Krukolcem, przypomnisz sobie Duplicate. Jednak jak ma nam to pomóc? -Jeszcze nie wiem, ale się dowiem. -A co z moim wujkiem?! - rozpaczała Sora -Jak to co, niedługo się obudzi - uspokoił ją Metalicafun W tym momencie było pewne, że ich sytuacja była żałosna. Ich jedynym ratunkiem było spiknąć zdrajcę.... z chciwym i podstępnym Krukolcem. "Czekaj! Coś mi nie pasuje..." powiedział Psycho "Tobie nigdy nic nie pasuje! Wiemy że to może być podstęp, właśnie to powiedzieliśmy!" rzekł zirytowany Wielki. Ale "świrowi" chodziło o coś innego, włączył hero mode i wytworzył swoją specjalność: Owocowy cyklon. 3 tyś. płonących bananów obracających się w koło wytworzyło cyklon tak potężny, że magiczne przebrania przeciwników przestały działać. "O co chodzi?!" zdziwił się Wielki "Mówiłem że coś tu nie pasuje, przecież pokonaliśmy mrok." Pod maskami kryły się istoty Patapono-podobne. Na głowach miały rogi a białka były zielone. Pod maską Mrocznego ukrywał się chyba jakiś generał. "Durne banany!" krzyknął generał "Sam jesteś durny! Nie denerwuj mnie bo oberwiesz szyszkami!" odpowiedział mu lekko rozzłoszczony Psycho. "Nie ważne. Steve, masz zatopić ich statek!" Rozpoczęła się walka. Wszędzie latały pociski, włócznie, Wojnar, i banany. Przeciwnicy okazali się jednak za silni, Userherosi musieli się wycofać. "Czekajcie! Jeżu, dasz radę wytworzyć cyklon ale pod wodą?" wpadł na pomysł Raindow. Jak powiedział tak się stało. Gigantyczny wir wodny zamiast wciągnąć statek przeciwnika wciągnął jednak ich statek. Na szczęście wir wyrzucił ich na wyspę, ale nie zwykłą wyspę ponieważ ta wyspa latała! Z tond nie dało już się uciec, rozpoczęła się walka między Userherosami a cywilizacją Am-Rass. ~~Psycho "Ale tam na dole jest woda." powiedział Rainbow. "Tak, ale upadek z takiej wysokości, nawet do wody, zabije każdego." powiedział Wielki. "Chodźmy wgłąb wyspy, może spotkamy ICH." powiedział Psycho. "ICH tam nie ma, ale czemu nie, możemy iść." rzekł TDT. Znaleźli jaskinię, weszli do niej i znaleźli rozwidlenie. "1,2,3,4....8 korytarzy, po jednym dla każdego." powiedział Wielki. Herosi się rozdzielili. W korytarzach Rainbowa, Juliana, Metalicafuna, Wielkiego, Psycho, Grsha, Tatepona i TDT nie działo się nic ciekawego. Ale w korytarzu Wojnara odezwał się tajemniczy głos. "To MY." powiedział głos. "WY to o WAS ciągle gada Psycho?" spytał. "Tak, MY. MY przysięgamy, że sprowadzimy twoich przyjaciół i tę wyspę bezpiecznie na dół. Ale musisz oddać NAM swoją duszę." zaproponowali. "Dobrze zabierzcie mnie." odparł. Herosi i wyspa znaleźli się gdzieś pośrodku oceanu. Jakaś magiczna moc wyrzuciła ich z wnętrza tunelu. Ale Wojnara z nimi nie było. Nagle z jaskini wyszedł Wojnar, ale był taki jak ci wrogowie na Adamanmanowym statku. Wojnar stał się Am-Rass'kim generałem. "Jeżu, wejdź do jaskini. MY musimy ci coś powiedzieć." "Okej ale macie herbatę i ciasto?" odpowiedział głodny Psycho po czym wszedł do jaskini. "Gdzie idziesz?!" ''spytał go Gresh. ''"Muszę porozmawiać z NIMI" i ta odpowiedź mu wystarczyła. W jaskini na Psycho czekał stolik z herbatą i ciastem.'' "Usiądź, poczęstuj się. Wojnar oddał NAM duszę aby was uratować. Wiemy że to był twój przyjaciel." "Raczej irytujący sąsiad, ciągle podjadał banany z mojego domku!" "O, więc nie masz nic przeciwko jeśli użyjemy jego duszy do wskrzeszenia Owocka i Kłonka?"'' Psycho nie wiedział o czym mowa więc podziękował za ciasto i poszedł do reszty. Udało mu się zdążyć na walkę po między Am-Rass'kim odziałem a Userherosami. "Ja tu jeszcze wrócę! I będę silniejszy!" krzyczał Wojnar a Psycho rzucał w niego szyszkami. ~~Psycho Jak powiedział tak zrobił Wojnar wrócił ze swoją nową czarną maską i ze swoją zawalistą grzywką (lol). A z nim była cała armia Am-Rass. Patrzył jak bohaterowie rozwalają jego armię. Na pole walki wkroczył szczyt zła Kłonk. Moc jego równała się z całą połączoną mocą bohaterów. Był super silny. Lecz to tak naprawdę nie był Kłonek a jego duch. Nie zabrakło także Owocka. Obydwa duchy wstąpiły w ciało Wojnara. A Alosson miał ochotę na pomarańcze. Wielki i spółka patrzyła jak duchy wielkich pradawnych wojowników od zawsze walczących ze sobą stają się jednym. Wojnar był w połowie zły (kłonk) i w połowie dobry (Owocek). Wojnar stał się chodzącym Ying-Yang. Bohaterowie nie mogli zostawić Wojnara na pastwę losu. Chcieli odzyskać jego duszę, w tym celu poszli do jaskini gdzie on ją stracił. Przed wejściem do jaskini psycho mówił. -Ja tam nie wejdę - Dlaczego? Odparł TDT. -Bo moje pomarańczki dostaną alergii. WAT?-Powiedział Wielki. Cała drużyna zrobiła facepalm a Alosson jak gdyby nigdy nic mówił do pomarańczy. Dopiero wtedy zdali sobie sprawę że mają idiotę psychopatę w drużynie. -Nie dam Cię pożreć pomarańczko. Odparł Alosson do pomarańczy po czym zjadł ją. -Co ja zrobiłem? Zjadłem moją przyjaciółkę, muszę urządzić pogrzeb dla niej a mnie wsadzić do więzienia.Powiedział Alosson. W swojej psychicznej głowię uronił sobie więzienie z którego nie mógł wyjść. Drużyna chciała zapomnieć o dziwnym zdarzeniu i poszła do jaskini. Tam spotkali najlepszego przyjaciela Wojnara NaVcrassa. NaVCass przeraził się ze spotkał tylko duszę Wojnara która uciekała przed złymi mocami Chciał jej pomóc ale nie zdążył. wtem ktoś się odezwał - Tu jestem. Oczom bohatera ukazała się dusza Wojnara. Tym czasem Wojnar zabił króla Am-Rass i mianował siebie władcą. (z zawalistą grzywką). Tak więc na wojnę poszła też dusza Wojnara. Mówiła ona że uciekła złym mocą. Chciała wstąpić w Wojnara ale niestety miała za mało mocy by przegnał Kłonka i Owocka. Alosson powiedział do Wojnara - Zazdrościsz mi moich bananów!. Na to Wojnar odpowiedział - A ty mi mojej nowej zawalistej grzywki! - Kłótnia była irytująca i zaczęła się walka Wojnar z mocą Owocka i Kłonka stał się jeszcze bardziej zły gdyż dobro Owocka przemieniło się w zło. Wojnar z mocami pradawnych bohaterów wszystkich pokonał jednym ciosem. Był tylko jeden sposób na wygranie walki9 Ulepszenie duszy Wojnara aby mogła przegnać Owocka i Kłonka. Czym mogli ją ulepszyć? Odwagą, męstwem oraz siłą z dusz bohaterów. Nie wszyscy chcieli się zgodzić na oddanie swojej mocy dusze Wojnara ale zdali sobie sprawę że ich moce są niczym w porównaniu Owocka i Kłonka. Wojnar jeszcze silniejszy niż przedtem, nacierał na bochaterów.Teraz z większą siłą, ponieważ zbudował robota podobnego do tatepona.-Co?przecież,Co?.Zaczął się jąkać Tatepon.Herosi staneli do boju.-Moja bezmózga marionetko, rozkazuję ci atakować!Powiedział Wojnar.Po czym, wielka 20-metrowa zrobotyzowana wersja Tatepona zaczeła atakować herosów.-Jakoś...Mi słabo...Wydyszał Tatepon po czym padł na ziemie.-Dosyć!Krzyknął Wielki, i strzelił w oko Robota.Kula się odbiła.-Teraz ja!Powiedział TDT, i skoczył na robota.Walnął go kosą , która jak kula Wielkiego odbiła się niczym piłka.Co dziwniejsze, w miejscu ataku , na tateponie pojawiła się rana.-Nie możemy go zniszczyć!Wtedy Tatepon umrze razem z nim!Powiedział Metallicafun.-Musimy go jakoś ocucić. "Skoro atakując robota bijemy Tatepona, bijąc Tatepona, może zniszczymy robota!" wyrzyknął Wielki, po czym uderzył lekko Tatepona. Robot zrobił taki ruch, który wyglądał jakby ktoś dał mu z liścia. "Dobra! Tateponowi nic nie jest, bijemy go!". Robo padł w mgnieniu oka, a Wojnar już dawno odzszedł. Herosi znów poszli do jaskini, przed którą stał Psycho, niemogący wydostać się z własnego więzienia. W jaskini spotkali Karmena ze specyficzną maską. "Nie bijcie! Nic wam nie zrobię.... Chociaż i tak już nic nie dam rady zrobić.... Możecie mnie zabić, jeśli tak wam na tym zależy." powiedział Karmen. "Ocena takiego postępowania - bardzo nie miłe i nie kultularne." powiedział Rainbow. "Czekaj, mówisz, że chcesz zginąć?" spytał Wielki "A kim jesteś?". "Jestem, a raczej byłem, wielkim Karmeńskim generałem. Teraz jestem na emeeryturze. Mam 110 lat, więc długo nie pociągnę, a jeśli moja śmierć się wam na coś przyda, to nie mam nic przeciwko." odparł. "Dobrze, skoro byłeś taki wielki, masz pewinie jakieś specjalne umniejętności. Są zaklęte w twojej masce, jeśl ją z ciebie zedrzemy, nie umrzesz, stracisz swoje moce. A jeśli ktoś ją założy będzie miał te umiejętności...." powiedział Wielki zdzierając maskę z genrała ".... A jeśli założy tę maskę duch, nie tylko zdobędzie umiejętności, ale i cielesną formę. Wojnar?" ~~Wielki "Alosson! Natychmiast się ogarnij!" Wrzasnął na Psycho Metallifaun. Posłuszny jeż wyszedł z "więzienia". Duch Wojnara założył maskę i stał się Karmenem. Zdobył wszystkie moce generała Neomena, ciskał wybuchowymi włóczniami i rozsiewał trującą mgłę. Podczas pokazu umiejętności Wojnara Psycho poszedł porozmawiać z NIMI. "Hej, podobno mieliście sprawić abym był potężniejszy." "Tak, to prawda... Jak tak bardzo chcesz to możemy ci dać jakąś moc." ONI dali mu magiczną kulę z specjalną mocą zamkniętą w środku. Psycho dał ją Wojnarowi aby stał się silniejszy. Mocą okazało się pole ochronne. Na ataki fizyczne w prawdzie to nie działało ale wszelkie ataki magiczne odbijały się od osłony. Duchy także. Teraz byli gotowi do walki... ~~Psycho '(to jest podpis) W drodze na Pole Ostatniej Bitwy Wielki wpadł na pewien pomysł. "Może jeśli połączymy nasze moce po raz kolejny, powstanie jakaś moc, no wiecie, taka jak to kulka, którą Wojnar dostał od Psycho." Herosi wykonali polecenie. Powstała niewielka, szklana kulka, było na niej napisane: "Otwieram się na sam koniec" (tak, wiem, że to było napisane na Złotym Zniczu z HP). "Możesz ją teraz, że tak powiem, wchłonąć, ale użyj tej mocy dopiero na końcu. Coś czuję, że ta moc jest jedno razowa."thumb|Hydra Stanęli na Polu Ostatniego Boju. Znaleźli tam Wojnara (tego złego). On nagle zginął, nikt mu nic nie zrobił, on po prostu zginął. Nagle z jego ciała wyszły dwa wężowe ciała zakończone smoczymi głowami. "Hydra..." wyszeptał TDT "HYDRA!!!" '~~Wielki Herosi przez moment staneli jak słupy soli a ze środkowej głowy hydry wydobył się głos - Ha ha ha głupcy naprawde myśleliście, że mnie pokonacie - Zaraz - Jęknął TDT - Ty jesteś UMBRA? - Oczywiście - Tym razem powiedziała lewa głowa - Wydaje mi się, że o czymś żeśmy zapomnieli - Stwierdził Wielki - Że jesteśmy na Patapedi - Wykrzknął Metallicafun - Dość słów - Powiedziały wszystkie głowy - Pora na czyny. Hydra rzuciła się na Herosów TDT zamachnął się kosą i odciął jeden łeb - Idioto! - Wrasnął Metallicafun - Za każdą ściętą głowe wyrastają dwie nowe! Tak też się stało - Za SORE! - Wykrzyknął Psycho i wszedł do cielska Hydry - No to jedziem - Powiedział Metallicafun zrobił dziure w cielsku Hydry i nagle był w innym świecie tam spotkał Wojnara z całą czarną maską - Tu jesteś - Powiedział Metallicafun - Tak tu - Odparł Wojnar. Metallicafun dobył Ognio - Języka i Srebnika i wyskoczył na Wojnara odcinając mu głowe a potem plując na jego ciało i gdy wbił ostrza w serce Hydry (które było jądrem mroku) powiedział - Heh więc tak skończy cesarz. Lecz się mylił inny świat zniknął i stał przed Herosami i głową Wojnara w ręku - I to koniec? Już prawdziwy? - Spytał Psycho - Dla was tak - Powiedział Metallicafun - Ale mam jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Poszli nad Wulkan Stworzenia a tam Metallicafun włożył maske Wojnara do dziwnego kamienia chwile potem przed nimi pojawiła się dziwna dziewczynka - Jestem Marina - Powiedziała - Córka Freii i Siostra Wojnara... Wszyscy stali na Wulkanie Stworzenia stali wszyscy Herosi, a koło nich leżała maska Karmenskiego generała. "Pomożemy wam wskrzecić Wojnara." wszyscy Herosi usłyszeli ICH głos. Nagle z głowy Psycho zaczęło bić potężne światło. Kiedy przestało lśnić pojawiły się koło nich trzy postacie: Wszychmocny, Kharma i Ormen Karmen. "To MY." powiedzieli jednym głosem "Weźcie maskę z głowy Wojnara i podajcie ją Marinie." powiedział Wszechmocny. "Podejdź do NAS." powiedziała Kharma, i razem z pozostałymi z NICH położyła rękę na masce. Nagle z maski wyszła pozostała część ciała Wojnara. "Miałem sraszliwą wizję... Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Polskiego jest w wielkim zagrożeniu." powiedział Ormen Karmen. ONI przeteleportowali Userherosów na Patapedię. I wyruszyli.... ~~Wielki PS. Sorry, to historia była zbyt ktrótka, by ją skończyć. Musiałem ją rozwinąć. Przy okazji spłniłem dopisek Metallicafuna "Musimy uratować CRNP od zagłady!" wrzeszczał Metallcafun. "Psycho jednak nie miał urojeń :O" dziwił się Tatepon. "Zanim mnie teleportowali dostałem kawałek sernika!" bredził Psycho. Wszyscy byli w wielkim szoku. Musieli dotrzeć do odległego o kilkaset tysięcy Pataponów Cesarstwa. Po zapatrzeniu się w jedzenie ("Przyjaciół" Psycho) wyruszyli. Podróż nie była przyjemna: Psycho rozmawiał z zapasami jedzenia o tolerancji, Wojnar ciągle opowiadał jakim to jest świetnym wojownikiem a Metallicafun pytał "Daleko jeszcze?". Po 3 godzinach podróży musieli zrobić przerwę i napoić zwierzaki. "Psycho podasz mi tamten grejfrut?" powiedział Gresh "Chodzi ci o Genowefę?" "Tak, podaj mi ją..." i Psycho podał mu Genowefę po czym Gresh ją zjadł. Jakieś 2 dni i 3 postoje później do Psycho podszedł Chiku (jeż-Patapon) "Ty jesteś posłańcem Wielkiego Banana?" zapytał po czym zaprowadził go do wioski ukrytej między drzewami. "Bracia! Znalazłem JEGO!" krzyknął jeż "Hura! Chwała Wielkiemu Bananowi!" odpowiedziała mu reszta plemienia. Tym czasem w obozowisku wszyscy czekali na Alossona. "Gdzie on jest?! Idę go poszukać!" powiedział Wojnar i poszedł gu szukać (no shit Sherlock!) I znalazł... Tylko że został związany. "Wielki posłańcu! Złapaliśmy intruza, czy mamy go spalić?" "NIE! To mój znajomy, Proszę czy mógł byś go rozwiązać Barnabo?" Chiku Barnaba rozwiązał Wojnara "Co tu się dzieje?" spytał Wojnar "Zostałem "Wielkim posłańcem". Czy te jeże mogą z nami pójść? Proooooooszę..." Wojnar pozwolił Alossonowi zabrać ze sobą plemię Chiku i wszyscy wyruszyli w dalszą drogę... ~~Psycho Po wielu dniach męczącej wędrówki, okazało się, że poszli w złym kierunku. "NIEEE!!!" wrzasnął Wielki "Hej! Mam pomysł. Wszystkie zwierzaki są gigantyczną wersją zwykłych zwierząt, tak? Więc może, polecimy na orle? Sto razy szybciej i tysiąc razy przyjemniej.". Takim sposobem znaleźli się w CRNP (Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Polskiego) w 10 min. Ale po nim zostało tylko opustoszała stolica, Krarzym. W stolicy nie było nikogo i niczego, tylko puste domy. "Rozbijmy obóz i przetrwajmy noc." rozkazał TDT. Nocą, Herosów zbudził krzyk Wielkiego. Gdy poszli sprawdzić co się stało, Wielkiego już nie było. "O! Jaki słodki Batto" powiedział Julian. Gresh polał go wodą święconą (nikt tak na prawdę nie wie skąd ją miał). Batto zmienił się w zwykłego Patapona, ale z czerwonym białkiem, a następnie zamienił się w proch. "Wampiry..." powiedział Gresh. Nagle otoczyła ich spora grupa Wampirów. Przelatujący nad nimi Batto zmienił się w Wielkiego. "Uff... Jak dobrze, że jesteś." powiedział Psycho. "Uwierz mi, że nie...." odparł Wielki po czym zaczął atakować resztę Herosów. Herosi byli bez radni.jedynie Rainbow był odporny na działanie wampirów gdyż....był robotem. Wojnar wydał rozkaz użycia swoich mocy...wszyscy jej użyli o prócz...Psycho. Wojnar spytał psycho dlaczego nie atakuję. Psycho powiedział że jego pomarańcza może umrzeć. Wojnar sprowadził na świat ogromne pioruny światła...i demona ciemności, TDT walczył swoją kosą a Psycho...jak to Psycho gadał z pomarańczą. Demon wysłany przez Wojnara zabił połowę wampirów a pioruny zaledwie kilku. Wojnar wiedział że herosi nie mają szans. Nagle stał się cud. Jeden z wampirów ugryzł pomarańczę zabijając ją. (ona nie żyła ale w mózgu psycho tak) Psycho wpadł w szał i sprowadził na Ziemię bananową inwazję. wampiry znikły. Herosi weszli do jednego z opustoszałych domów i przywiązali Wielkiego do krzesła i pytali go: "Spokojnie, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy, powiedz nam jak cię odczarować.". "Nigdy! Mua-hahaha-haha-ha-ha!". "Jak on się tak śmieje mam ochotę mu przylać." powiedział TDT. "Duży problem! Duży problem! Na horyzoncie widać Kudłate Demony! Sprawdzam bazę danych... WILKOŁAKI! Jedno ugryzienie i zmienimy się w podobne monstra!" powiedział Rainbow. "Ja je powstrzymam!" powiedział Wojnar. Po dziesięciu minutach wrócił jako Kudłata Bestia ze swoją armią Wilkołaków... Wielki w tym czasie przywołał swoją armię Wampirów. "Jest źle, tak?" spytał Julek. TDT z rezygnacją pokiwał głową. Serce każdego z Herosów zabiło szybciej a ręce się trzęsły oczywiście poza Rainbowem który rzucił się na wrogów ale po chwili mówił - Niebezpieczeństwo! Uwaga przegrzanie rdzenia 73% wydalanie ciepła - Co? - Spytał Psycho. Ale z Rainbowa zaczeło uciekać ciepło - Uwaga! - Mówił - Za niska temperatura wyłączenie za 46 sekund 25,3% szans na obrone - Bij zabij nie brać jeńców - Krzyknął Metallicafun i wszyscy zaatakowali. Walczyli ponad 15 godzin ale nikt się nie męczył - Zaraz - Krzyknął Julian - Mamy LEMUROGEDON! - No jasne - Potwierdził TDT poczym użyli Lemurogedonu - O wielki Pataponie co to tam na horyzoncie - Pytał Psycho - Sprawdzam baze danych - Odparł Rainbow - To Legiopony! - Wrasnął Metallicafun. I rzeczywiście na horyzoncie stały gotowe i wypoczęte Legiopony które zaczeły atakować wrogów... "Głupcy! Wasze legiony przyniosą wam zgubę!" wyrzyczał Wielki, gdy Legiopony dotarły. Przyskoczył do Metallcafuna i go zabił. "Powstań, Wiedźminoponie, jako mój nieumarły sługa!" Metallicafun zaczął połykać mózgi Legionoponów i zaczął je zmieniać w Zombie. "Podsumowując: armia Wampirów, prowadzona przez Wielkiego, Władcę Wampirów, armia Wilkołaków prowadzona przez Wojanra, Kudłatą Bestię i armia Zobmbie, prowadzona przez Metallicafuna, Poległego Wojownika. Mua-hahaha-haha-ha!" Teraz to macie przerąbane.... ~Wielki, Władca Wampirów PS. Zajrzyjcie do moich dopisków Dopiski Od Psycho: Podoba mi się co wymyślacie, moje pomarańczki też tak myślą. :P Zamieżam zostać posłańcem Wielkiego Banana mającego uratować plemię jeży od zagłady... Od Wielkiego: Wiem, że nie macie szans, ale przecież możecie napisać, że nagle stał się cud. Możecie napisać, że Herosi coś stworzyli, dzięki swym mocom, albo inne coś, wasza wyobraźnia nie zna granic! Od Gresha Centuropona: Zauważyłem, że gdy tylko Uberherosi mają jakiś kłopot, ZA SZYBKO się z niego wydostają (np. Giga Dongora zgniata nogi chyba Metallicafunowi i od razu pojawia się duch Pingreka, który go leczy). Może i są oni UBER i połbogami, ale bez przesady, może niech mają trochę wyzwań, z którymi dłużej się pomęczą? WOJNAR ... TDT ... Metallicafun Chciałby jeszcze pare bitew i mnie na czele armi CRNP Rainbow Chcę zrobić coś głupiego. Bardzo. BARDZO GŁUPIEGO. Aha, no i pamiętajcie że jestem robotem. Chcę wszystko robotyzować, zmieniać na mechaniczne. Wszelkie uśpienia, czy coś działają na mnie jak elektro-saper Szpiega z TFa (nie niszczą oczywiście, jedynie dezaktywują). ... Nie mam krwi oraz duszy więc nie mogę jej oddać ani nie można mi jej odebrać. Iccer jedynie mnie wspiera (będąc wewnątrz mnie), sam nie potrafię używać jego mocy. Beep beep boop. Larwy. PS: Zgadzam się z tym, że Userherosi są IMBA. Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia